The present invention relates generally to a refrigerated compartment including a controller that places a refrigeration system in a sleep-mode for a predetermined amount of time in response to a signal.
Restaurants, kitchens and food preparation areas commonly include a cooler or freezer having a refrigerated compartment in which perishable items and food, such as vegetables, meats, and dairy products, are stored. The refrigerated compartment is cooled by a remote refrigeration system. The refrigerated compartment is continuously accessed for cleaning, to retrieve food, and to store food.
During replenishment of the refrigerated compartment, warm air can enter the refrigerated compartment, possibly exposing the food to temperatures above the safe limits set by the governing food safety bodies (such as the Food and Drug Administration) and causing spoilage. During replenishment, the refrigeration system continues to operate to maintain the temperature in the refrigerated compartment.
Most local and national codes require that the evaporators in the refrigerated compartment have an electrical disconnect switch that allow the evaporator fan to be turned off when the evaporators are serviced for extended periods of time. The main power to the refrigeration system can also be turned off. For example, the refrigeration system is commonly turned off during cleaning to prevent water from freezing on the evaporator.
Employees occasionally turn off the evaporator fan and the refrigeration system to prevent cold air from blowing on them when stocking items in the refrigerated compartment. In certain applications, the refrigeration system is independent of the evaporator fan, and the employee may not have access to the electrical disconnect for the refrigeration system when the power to the evaporator fan is turned off.
When the evaporator fan and the refrigeration system are off, the temperature in the refrigerated compartment increases. If the employee forgets to activate the refrigeration system and the evaporator fan after leaving the refrigerated compartment, the temperature in the refrigerated compartment continues to increases, possibly putting the food at risk of spoiling.
In prior refrigerated compartments, the disconnect switch to the evaporator fan is not always wired correctly and may not allow the normally closed liquid line solenoid valve to close. This can cause slugs of liquid refrigerant to flood the compressor, possibly causing compressor failure and a complete shutdown of the refrigeration system. By the time the compressor failure is detected, the temperature of the refrigerated compartment can increase. Incorrectly shutting down the refrigeration system and restoring operation, or leaving the refrigeration system off for an extended period of time, also causes heavy power or demand use of kilowatts (kW) during the pull down mode.
There is a need for a refrigerated compartment that enters a sleep-mode and blows cool air into the refrigerated compartment after a predetermined amount of time and overcomes the other disadvantages of the prior art.